


Bad Habits

by Koffee



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Decisions, Implied Relationships, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 08:56:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3604143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koffee/pseuds/Koffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim has a new bad habit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Habits

“Have you been smoking?”

“No.”

Tim stared back down at the book he had begun reading, but due to the question from Dick, he was no longer reading -- just staring at the words. In his mind he wondered what prompted Dick to ask such a question.

Did his clothes smell like smoke?

Did Dick somehow find his pack of cigarettes?

Tim was stuck in the habit of smoking regularly, but he didn’t want anyone to know. He felt embarrassed by the habit because it had formed from the result of being influenced by someone else. Not to mention, he didn’t really want anyone to know how much time he was spending with Jason.

“Let me try.” Tim had asked one day, while hanging out with Jason on a building top one night. He was referring to one of Jason’s cigarettes.

“No.”

“Why not?”

“Because these are mine.”

“Jay, why?”

“Because I bought them.”

“No, why wont you let me try one?”

Jason teased Tim by taking a long drag of his cigarette before saying, “Why the hell would you want to try one?”

“I’m just curious.”

Jason rolled his eyes pulled out another cigarette from the carton, and handed it to Tim, “Don’t you dare fucking blame me if this becomes a bad habit for you.”

“I wont blame you,” Tim promised, “And I doubt it will even become a habit for me.”

“If you say so,” he lit Tim cigarette.

A few seconds later Tim was coughing and complaining, “Why would you do this to yourself?”

“It’s not that bad, give it a few more tries.”

Tim knew he should have put it out, but instead he finished the cigarette and about a day after he bought his own pack and tried again.

This was all Jason’s fault.

 

 


End file.
